4-(3-chloro-4-(cyclopropylaminocarbonyl)aminophenoxy)-7-methoxy-6-quinolinecarboxamide (additional name: 4-[3-chloro-4-(N′-cyclopropylureido)phenoxy]-7-methoxyquinoline-6-carboxamide) is known to exhibit an excellent angiogenesis inhibition as a free-form product, as described in Example 368 of Patent Document 1. 4-(3-chloro-4-(cyclopropylaminocarbonyl)aminophenoxy)-7-methoxy-6-quinolinecarboxamide is also known to exhibit a strong inhibitory action for c-Kit kinase (Non-Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2).
However, there has been a long-felt need for the provision of a c-Kit kinase inhibitor or angiogenesis inhibitor that has high usability as a medicament and superior characteristics in terms of physical properties and pharmacokinetics in comparison with the free-form product of 4-(3-chloro-4-(cyclopropylaminocarbonyl)aminophenoxy)-7-methoxy-6-quinolinecarboxamide.
[Patent Document 1] WO 02/32872
[Patent Document 2] WO 2004/080462
[Non-Patent Document 1] 95th Annual Meeting Proceedings, AACR (American Association for Cancer Research), Volume 45, Page 1070-1071, 2004